The change
by vickyto
Summary: This is my first story, so don’t laugh. This is the story of a girl who wants to change the fact that she is very trusted and naïve. Her dream is to forget the hurt from her past and be alone, but this all changes when she meets Edward.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so don't laugt. This is the story of a girl who wants to change the fact that she is very trusted and naïve. Her dream is to forget the hurt from her past and be alone, but this all changes when she meets Edward.

Chapter one

My Life Story

I was home. Sitting on my bed and thinking about all the mistakes that I've done. I was remembering all the times I've trusted someone and then being betrayed by him. It's funny how after a few words with someone I'm able to tell him my life story. I though that people won't use the facts from my life against me but I was wrong. Most people are full of greed and cruelty. And other peoples' misery makes them feel better. And I feel sorry for these people.

I was also thinking that in my life I've never been supported by the people who were suppose to support me, like my mother and my father. My mom is always telling me how much I've screwed up and how I'm no good. And my dad .. well he never cares. The only thing that he cares about is his cars. Always fixing and cleaning them like they are the child. And the irony here is that my mom always tells me how he's selfish, how stupid he's , how he's useless and actually the list is pretty long, so anyway this was the truth but then she was turning around and encouraging him to keep going with his bullshits. And it took me quite a long time to realize this. Actually my mom is martyr and she loves showing this to the world. She parades with this so much that it makes me feel sick listening to her. We actually have a bond between us. And I've been trying to break it for a few years now but she always finds a way to manipulate me. And so I decided to go and study in a foreign country. I was a straight A student and it shouldn't be a big problem. There is a whirlwind in my head and I'm starting to get really frustrated because if this doesn't work I'll go insane.

' Isabellaaaaa' My mother's yelling pulled me off of my thoughts.

With a roll of my eyes I got up from my bed and headed to the kitchen. Where I assume my mom was yelling from.

' What ? ' I asked while entering the kitchen

' Do you want something for dinner like fish or salad ? ' She said turning around to face me.

And I had to force back another eye roll.

' No , thanks, I'm not quite hungry. ' And with that I went back to my room.

I put on my pyjamas and went to bed. While I'm waiting for the sleep to take over me I'm thinking how my life would change… for good I hope.

A/n I would love some feedback. I really want to know if you like it or not. And if a have mistakes which I do please tell so I could correct them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Well I hope you like it.

Chapter Two

Good news

It's Friday evening and it's been a tough week. I checked in the Net about high schools I could go to and to be honest at the end I started to get frustrated. But eventually I found the solution. There is a privet school in Canada and Bulgaria gives scholarships for it, but they're only three which means it will be very difficult to win one. The only problem is that I'll have to wait a few months until I turn 16. The exams will be on every subject I've studied since I was 1st grade but I'm so determinate to go there that I'll kill if I have to. The interesting fact here is that I should have gone there at the age of 14 not at the age of 16 but I guess it cheaper, I mean why should the government pay for four years when it can pay for two. Anyway the school is in Ottawa which is perfect because I love the rainy weather there and the cold winters. So I need just a few months and my dream will become try. A few more months and I'll live the life I always wanted.

Three months later…

The 22nd of June is my birthday. That day I officially turned 16 and it was the day I applied my documents for the high school. I went to the shop to buy some milk and something for breakfast and when I got back my first job was to sit in front of the computer and apply the documents for Mayer's High School. I sent my documents and immediately received an e-mail in which it was told that they'll check my diplomas from the past 9 years and if I'm approved they will send me another e-mail, after one or two weeks, telling me the date of the exams and other details. So now the only thing that was left was to wait. And I was sure that this waiting will kill me. But I didn't have any other options. The other part of the day I spent normally I didn't celebrate my birthday because I don't like parties so I just stayed at home listening to music and reading a book.

One and a half week later….

I was going insane. I was checking my e-mail every ten seconds. It's been a week and a half since I received the firs e-mail and still there wasn't a new one and this wasn't good. So I decided to go to bed since there wasn't anything I could do.

The next morning..

I woke up at dawn, at about 6 o'clock in the morning and immediately plopped in front of my computer to check my e-mail. I opened my mail box and there was one new message. When I saw it my heart stopped beating. My hand was trembling violently while I was moving the mouse. But I found the straight to open it and when I did that I started reading the message:

' Dear miss Swan we're extremely happy to tell you

That you' been approved for the competition.

Here is the information you will need:

The exams will be four: The 1st one will be in English, Spanish and Bulgarian.

The 2nd will be in maths, chemistry, biology and physics.

The 3rd W

вill be in literature, philosophy, history and geography.

And the fourth and final will be in music and art.

The exams will be hold from the 25th of August to the 29th of the same month.

They begin at 8 o'clock in the morning and finish at 12 o'clock.

We wish all the best and good luck

The headmaster of Mayer's High School.'

I blinked a few times still not understanding what I have just read but when It finally sank in a tear escaped my eye. In that moment I was feeling every single emotion that was possible to feel. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but suddenly out of nowhere I started laughing hysterical. When I calmed down after a few minutes and realized that I haven't told my parents anything about this the thought telling them now scared the shit out of me because if they don't let me go… well I can't go on my own so I'll be stuck here forever and this was terrifying me. So I had to find a way to tell them and since I was in summer **vacation** I had a whole day to find that way.

A few hours later…

My mom should be home in a few minuets and my heart was pounding so hard that I was sure the neighbors were hearing it too. So anyway I spent most of the day thinking how to explain everything and do you know what I came up with ... absolutely nothing … . All of a sudden I heard the door being open and my mom entering the apartment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

' Mom could you come in my room for a minute ? ' I yelled. My voice shaky. I heard footsteps and then a soft knock on my door.

' Come in .' My heart was skipping beats and all the thoughts in my head were gone.

' Hi ' She said

' Hi ' I answered back. I decided to start the conversation with something neutral, so I asked

' How was your day ' She thought for a second her expression blank but eventually answered

' A bit tiring but fine I guess ' she smiled a bit

' And yours ' She sounded like she didn't care much

' Boring as always ' I said forcing myself to smile. But this conversation was too awkward so I decided to cut the crap and go directly to the point.

' Mom I need to tell you something very important ' While I was saying this I was watching her reaction very carefully. She looked me in eyes and sighed

' Ok, what's wrong ' She sounded like I have just told her I've killed someone

' Nothing's wrong, mom ' I shot back immediately

' Then what do you want to talk about? ' I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and said

' I want to go to a different school ' I said this so fast that I wasn't sure she understood me

' Why? ' She looked puzzled

' Well, mom, you know the reasons I've told them a million times, but if you need to hear them again I'll tell you ' I was getting impatient. There was silence which meant that I must continue.

' Because I want to have a future and a good job but here it's impossible to have this and you know it better then me ' I was yelling at her so I took a breath and continued in a calmer voice

' You know that if I stay at this school I won't learn anything. Mom you know the kids there the fact that they don't care about school and you're also aware of the fact that the teachers are crazy or drunk or just missing from school ' I waited a few seconds hoping she didn't push this further.

' Where do you want to study ' I froze I didn't expect it so fast

' Well you see there is a privet school in Canada and Bulgaria gives scholarships for it ' When I said this I closed my eyes praying she wont cut me off immediately

' Well do you think you'll win one ' There was so much doubt in her voice and it was painful, I mean my own mother doesn't have any faith in you

' I've already been approved for the exams ' I said it feeling a bit proud of myself

' And why are you telling me this now? ' This was bad I could hear the anger in her voice so I hurried with my answer

' Well I wasn't sure if they'll approve me so I decided to wait until things were clear ' It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

' I see, so when are the exams? ' She asked still a little doubtful

I explained her everything and showed her the message. She was silent for a minute bit finally she said

' I'll talk to you father and we'll see. ' With that she left the room.

I was a bit surprised because I expected her to say no or at least to protest a little but I guess she knew that this was the best for the three of us. Because I wasn't going to be a burden for them anymore and I was finally going to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so last time I forgot to tell you that in Bulgaria you really can go and study abroad in hight school for 2 years ( mostly for two, I mean you can study for 4 years but since Bella is 16 that was the only solution)

Chapter 3

Agreement

My dad came shortly after the conversation with my mom. They sent me to my my room like I was 5 years old because they wanted to discuss 'something'. I knew what this 'something' meant and I was angry because they didn't give me an opportunity to defend myself or to explain things so they would be clear. So now they were discussing my entire future and I wasn't even allowed to be there and it was my future they were talking about for Christ sake. It's been almost an hour since they started talking and I was feeling dizzy and sick. I couldn't find myself a lace. I was going in circles in my room trying to distract myself with thoughts for something else but I was so confused and nervous that my thoughts were jumping from topic to another within 10 seconds and I was starting to have a headache. I was going to lose my mind if I didn't stop so I pulled a book from the shelf , grabbed my i pod and settled myself in front of the window.

Half an hour later……

The door of my room opened and my mother came in. she sat on the bed and looked my straight in the eyes so I was abled to that she looked reviled.

' We talked a lot with your father as you may noticed' She trailed off for a few seconds to see my reaction but I remained perfectly still and my expression was completely blank. I didn't want her to see how hopeful and hesitant I was.

' I just want to ask you one last thing' She continued

' Ok' Was my only response

' Are you sure with this whole thing with Canada' She seemed disturbed for some reason.

' I am completely sure' I stressed on every single word so she could understand how serious I just nodded and continued.

' Alright then, if you want this so much you can go, but if you regret this later don't call me' she said this emphasizing on the last few words. It was quite typical for her to do that but I didn't take notice of it because I was feeling so happy.

' Sure I wont and thank you.' I was trying to sound calm even though I wanted to scream and jump from joy.

' Do you want something for dinner?' She was already at the door when I answered.

' No thanks' I replied shortly.

When she closed the door I waited a few seconds and then I shot up from my chair and started to jump around the room laughing like mad. I calmed down minutes later I went on the terase and lighted a cigarette to clear my mind because I had so many things to think about. There was one last thing which kept me away form my dream and that of course was the exams. But I couldn't allow myself to think that I wont pass them because the thought of that hurted so much.

I hope you enjoy it. And please give me some feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Exams_**

25th of August the day of the 1st exams. It was a total nightmare. I couldn't sleep or eat, I had purple bruises under my eyes. I was looking like a zombie or as my mother liked to say I was like a person addicted to drugs. But I was so nervous about the exams that I couldn't care any less for the opinion of anyone. I looked at the clock for a hundred time in the last 5 minutes and it was 6.30 I had 30 minutes left until I had to go. I couldn't smoke because my parents were home and this was also killing me I was dying for a breath of fresh air and little peace. So I decided to distract myself with something and what's better than good music and a book. I took Stephen King's The Green Mile, one of my favorite books, I pushed the play button on my iPod and got lost in the world of fantasy and peace.

**_50 minutes later……_**

I looked at the clock and freaked out it was 7.20 and I was going to be late. I grabbed my stuff and ran to the front door. Unfortunately my mom saw me.

'Don't get too excited about it' She said and smiled at me.

'I won't don't worry.' I sighed and rolled my eyes. I opened the door and ran down the stairs because the adrenaline was too much and I couldn't wait for the elevator. I ran the whole way to the bus stop and when I got there I was hyperventilating. I calmed down and took my box of blue Camels and lighted one. I checked the time and it was 7.30 which meant I had 10 minutes until the bus arrives. When it did I was completely calm and I had finished my cigarette. I got in the bus which was crowded and prayed there won't be any traffic jams. I got to the university, where the exams had to be held, at 7.55 and asked the janitor on which floor was I suppose to go when he answered me I started running to the 3rd floor as I was running off of time. I got on the 3rd floor and started looking for room 313. I found it and entered just on time, they had just started.

'Excuse me I got lost' I apologized politely.

'It's ok dear, just tell me your name so I could check you in the list' said a nice middle-aged lady.

'Isabella Marie Swan' I answered nicely because the lady was effecting me in some strange calming way. For a moment I forgot about my worries, she just seemed so nice. But that moment went away quickly when I turned around and saw how many people were in the room. There were about 200 students in there, I stared in shock for a few moments, but when I got back in track I found a free place in the crowd and headed to it. I sat down and looked at the lady which smiled at me encouraging and started to talk.

'Here are 225 students from all over the country and we give only 3 scholarships which means that you must give the best of you if you want to be one of the tree lucky ones' she smiled again. But in my head was only the fact that we were even more and it was almost impossible to win one. My thoughts got interrupted by her voice.

'You will be separated in 9 rooms and in each there will be 25 pupils' She took one quick breath and continued.

'You will have 4 hours to finish each test and not a second more. The tests will contain 90 to 100 questions this means 2 minutes for each question' her voice was bitter for some reason I couldn't understand

'After the last exam on the 29th you'll have to wait 3 more days to get the results. Every one of you should leave his phone number at the top of the test. It should be written right next to your name and address.' Something told me that the show was about to start.

'If you have any other questions you can ask your invigilators which will be 3 in each group. Every invigilator has a roll and will call 25 pupils which should go with him' She looked beside her where the 27 invigilators were and told them something.

'All right that's what I had to say. I wish you luck and all the best.' The first 3 invigilators stepped ahead and started calling names. My heart was beating so fast that I was afraid I wasn't going to hear when they call my name so I tried to focus on their words instead on the fact that I was going crazy.

I wasn't in the first roll and I wasn't in the second. By the time the 3rd group was calling I was bouncing my knees so hard that I was shaking the whole room. The 5th roll was almost at end when I heard them calling my name.

'Isabella Swan' A red-haired woman with glasses called. I got up and started approaching her and I was sure I was red like a tomato. When I finally got to her she instructed me to wait for the others outside with the other 2 invigilators. So I did what she told me to. I got out of the room and there were about 15 people out there. I smiled at them weakly, pressed my back against the wall and closed my eyes to calm down. A few minutes later, which seemed like hours, the invigilator came out with the last kid and we all headed to our exam room. When we found it we settled in and they gave us some more information. It was 8.30 when she told us to begin. I opened the 1st page of the test and looked at it for a few seconds then I told myself to focus and begun.

**_2 hours later... ..._**

I had finished the test 15 minutes ago and checked it for the 5th time. It looked perfectly fine so I looked at my watch 10.30 it was impossible I had 2 more hours left something had to be wrong with my exam. I looked around the room and everyone else was writing and thinking hard, I felt like a total freak so I just started checking my answers again. Half an hour later I was totally frustrated, so I decided to just hand in my exam list. I got up, took my bag and handed the list to the invigilator. She looked surprised and there was doubt in her eyes.

'I have finished the test' She raised her eyebrows but eventually nodded.

'Well than miss. Swan you're free to go' I smiled and headed to the door.

'See you tomorrow.' She added quickly.

'Yeah until tomorrow' And with that I was out of the room.

I got out of the building and found a very nice wooden bench. I sat down and lighted a cigarette to relax myself. I started thinking about the test and what I had done wrong. Everything seemed perfectly fine but it was impossible to finish the test for 2 hours. Probably all my answers were wrong. I finished the cigarette and started to walk to the bus stop. My mom was right I shouldn't have gotten so excited about this whole Canada thing.

When I got home I didn't bother to do or say anything I just went straight to my room and locked it.

The other 3 exams went in the same way. I always finished 1 or 2 hours early and everyone was looking at me like I was freak of nature, to be honest I was feeling the same way. I had only a few problems with my math and physics. I was wondering why the exams were so easy. There were 2 options either I knew most of the things or I just didn't know anything.

Anyway the exams finished and now I had to wait 3 days for the results. Three more days and everything was going to finish. Honestly I only wanted everything to end it didn't matter if I'll win a scholarship or not I just wanted this hell to end.

_Ok it was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I would love if you give me some feedback :). If I have mistakes please tell me and I will correct them._

_Xxx Vicky Xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

More good news, fight and planning

The three days after the last exam went in a complete blur. I couldn't remember sleeping or eating, the only thing I remembered was lying on my bed and staring at one spot in the sealing. There were no thoughts in my head I was feeling completely numb.

It was the 1st of September and that day they were supposed to call me, and tell me whether I have been accepted or not. I looked at the clock and it was 8.30 it was still too early for them to call, so I took a book from the shelf and begun reading. I got completely lost in the book that I didn't even notice how the time passes by. I realized that when 3 hours had passed away and my cell phone rang. I put the book aside and got up from the bed. When I looked at the display my hand nearly dropped the phone because the number was unfamiliar and that only meant that the call was from the school.

'Yes, please' My voice was shaking furiously just as ma hands.

'May I speak with Miss Swan?' I recognized the voice immediately, it was the nice middle-edged lady who was the speaker before the exams.

'You're speaking with her' I answered still trembling.

'Perfect. Well Miss Swan I'm very happy to tell you that you have won a scholarship. Your flight is in 5 days and you'll take your ticket from the airport at the day of the flight. The flight is at 7 o'clock. The sub principal of Mayer's High School will wait for you at the check in, and he'll give you some more information.' I couldn't move or say anything I had the feeling that the earth had stopped spinning.

'Miss are you still there' The lady's voice was full of concern. I blinked a few times to get out of trance I had been in and few more tears escaped my eyes.

'Umm… yeah I'm still here I just…' I trailed off unable to express the emotions I was feeling in that moment.

'Oh don't worry I understand perfectly, dear' She sounded so sympathical.

'Thank you' I was grateful she was understanding me.

'Ok , dear but I have to call the other lucky ones. I wish you all the best, honey.'

'Thank you' I repeated myself and immediately felt stupid for being unable to make a normal conversation with this nice lady. She laughed lightly and hung up.

I stood there with the phone next to my ear still absorbing what have just happened. After minutes which felt like hours I got up from the ground, not remembering how I got there at first place and headed to the living room to tell my parent the good news… um no actually the great, amazing news.

'Mother' I just couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

'Yes' she turned her head from the TV to look at me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down so I won't scream in her face.

' I won a scholarship, mom' I almost hugged her.

' What?!' her eyes widened with disbelief and shock.

'Yes, I actually won one, the flight is in 5 days and I'll get the ticket from the airport at the day of the flight.' I was talking so fast that I wasn't sure if she understood everything. She was watching me carefully. She took a breath and said the 4 words that crushed down my entire world.

'You are not going' My eyes widened and I just stood there froze on my place thinking and hoping she was joking.

'What!?' I half yelled. I was so angry that I couldn't contain it.

'But you said I can go if I win one' I was feeling sick.

'Yes, but I didn't think you would, sorry' the fake apology drove me mad, I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I did my best to block them but I just couldn't.

'This is not fair you said… you said that I'm free to go' I was feeling betrayed and despaired.

'If the kid wants to go you must let her besides you told her that she's free to go if she wins a scholarship.' My head shot up and my eyes were so wide that they were about to pop out. My father has never supported me in anything in the past 16 years.

'But I thought that there isn't a chance for her to pass the exams.' My mother's voice was sharp and annoyed.

'Well you had to think about this option before you gave her a permission to.' He said this with the same sharpness in his voice.

'It decided she is going and that's final'

'Fine' she signed in defeat.

'Thank you' I yelled on the half way to my room. As soon as I closed the door I started jumping and laughing with joy. After I calmed down I took a notebook and started to write the things I must buy and pack, because I didn't want to forget anything. By the time I was in the middle of the notebook the door opened. I looked up and sow my mom looking quite pissed.

'You're not going.' She said it with so much confidence that I got a bit scared.

'But why?' I asked tears forming in my eyes.

'Because I say so.' Yes of course why should she give me any explanations I only her daughter.

_**4 days later…**_

I had packed and bought everything I needed. The only thing left was to take a shower and get dressed. I had 3 hours until I was supposed to be at the airport so I decided to take the shower now because I wasn't going to sleep. I headed to the bathroom and turn the hot water on. The hotness made my body relax and the pain from my muscles disappeared. I sat down and allowed myself to relax completely. I was so eager to get away from here that I had the feeling seconds had been hours.

My mother did everything possible to reassure my father but it was useless, he had decided. That's why my mother became cruel and mean to everyone and especially me. But I didn't care at all, I was so happy and busy with the packing and the arrangements that I wasn't even noticing her and this made her angrier.

I got out of the bathroom and checked the time, I had 2 hours left, so I started dressing up and packing some things left for the last minute.

_**1 hour later…**_

'Isabellaaa, it's time to go' my mother yelled surprisingly calm. My heart stopped beating beating but when it was restarted I yelled back.

'I'm coming' I grabbed my bag with all expensive things, the laptop and my keys and ran to the front door.

We got to the car in complete silence. And the silence continued until the airport.

'Go take your ticket and find this principal, until we take your stuff.' My mother instructed me and I just nodded.

'Hi, there must be a ticket for me to Canada, Isabella Swan' I said with shaking voice.

'Aaah yes, Miss Swan here you go' she handed me the ticket and I turned around.

'Hello Isabella I'm the sub principal at Mayer's High School' The man said softly. He was tall and thin, probably in his early 40s.

'Pleased to meet you' I answered and smiled. He begun saying something but stopped himself, his gaze fixed on something behind me. I turned around and saw my parents approaching us. I sighed and prayed the wont embarrass me.

'These are your parents, aren't they?' He was still watching them

'Yeah.' He smiled warmly at me and I shook my head.

'I'm Billy Black, sub principal at Mayer's High School' he said and held his had to my parents they both shook it and present themselves.

'It's time to go' he announced after a few minutes. And a wide smile spread across my face.

'I'll leave you alone so you can say your good bye-s.' he turned around and was out of sign.

'Remember that it was your decision so you're responsible for it.' I nodded and rolled my eyes at my mother's comment.

'Ok bye' I waved at them and headed to the escalator.

'**Bye' they answered at the same time.****I passed the passport control and was at gate 3 in about 10 minutes. And while we were waiting I got to know the other two kids. The boy was called Victor and the girl was Anna. They both seemed nice but we didn't talk much. The principal told us that a few more things we should know and just when he finished they called us.**

'Thank you' said the boy as I handed him my ticket. I entered the plane and found my seat. I sat and took out my iPod I hit the play button and got lost in a deep restful sleep, the first one in months or probably ages. When I woke up they were just announcing that we were landing. I gathered my stuff and prepared myself. After 10 minutes I was out of the plane and looking for the others, when we found each other we took our luggage and went to find the cab that was supposed to wait for us. We took it and headed to the high school. It the car we kept a light conversation. It was funny how I was feeling very relaxed and in peace.

We got out of the cab and went to take our room keys.

'Isabella Swan' I said it to the old lady before she even asked me something.

'Here you go.' She handed me the key and my schedule.

'Thank you.' I smiled and turned around looking at my time-table. I was so focused on it that I totally forgot to look where I was walking but I remembered that when I hit someone very hard, from the impact I lost balance and flew on the floor.

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking.' I started apologizing feeling incredibly stupid.

'It's all right.' A voice said softly and lightly chuckling.

'Let me help.' He offered and helped me to get up.

'Thank you' I said really grateful and started to gather my stuff from the floor. He helped me with that also.

'I'm Jacob by the way' He said and smiled.

'I'm Isabella.' I said it and blushed.

'What room are you looking for?' he was very friendly and nice. Jacob was tall and slim but his face was childish. He was probably younger than me.

'88b, and I don't have idea where to look for it.' He laughed whole hearty.

'When I got here I was the same, and trust me you'll need a week to find it by yourself.' I giggled feeling carefree. I was happy to know someone in here even though I didn't want friends.

'But don't worry I'll help you.' He winked at me and hugged me. I froze at his sudden actions but eventually I hugged him back because I didn't want to offend him.

'Relax I won't bite you' I laughed at his statement

'I know, don't worry' It was my turn to wink at him. He chuckled and we were in an elevator. He pressed the 5th floor and leaned his back against the elevator's wall.

'So how old are you?' He looked at me with a curious expression.

'16, and you?' I asked curious too. I was giving him 15 or 14 but I wanted to know.

'I'm almost 15' He sounded proud. And I couldn't help but laugh.

'Here we are' He pointed to a door. I looked up and saw the number '88b'

'Already, that was fast' I sounded shocked because I didn't understand how we got there.

'Probably I'll need someone to show me the way again tomorrow because I didn't pay much attention.' He burst out laughing and I blushed.

'Don't worry I'll volunteer.' He smiled at me and I smiled back.

'Thank you very much Jake.' I was very grateful to him.

'You are mostly welcome Bella.' I laughed because I haven't heard someone to call me Bella for a long time.

'Bye, see you later' Jacob waved at me and disappeared. I turned around and unlocked the door and since the door was locked I knew that my roommate wasn't there. I opened the door and turned the light on and gasped loudly at the view. The living room was huge and cozy there was a large flat screen, a sofa which could probably gather 8 people, a love seat and an arm-chair which was pretty big. There was a big glass table. The room was in a warm brown colour. I walked to the kitchen and it was lovely, it wasn't too big but it wasn't small either I was going to love to cook in there. The next place I went was my room I mistaken it with my roommate's which was really nice and big and tidy. I found my room and it was lovely it had a huge bed in the middle and a desk on the left on the right there was a window and a big beside table. Near the bed were my 6 suitcases and 3 huge bags were placed on the bed. I went to the bathroom next and smiled lightly it was perfect not huge just normal it was in a very light blue colour. I moved the bags and lied on the soft bed, I closed my eyes and smiled to myself because I had the feeling that all the good things was about to happen.

A/n Hey I hope you liked the chapter and I would love some feedback. And if I have any mistakes (which I probably do have) please tell me so I could correct them.

And just for the record Jacob and Bella won't be great friends (sorry team Jacob but I'm team Edward, even though I'm not a huge fan of the twilight saga)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roommate

I lied on the bed for probably half an hour completely in peace but I knew I had to get up and unpack so I opened my eyes sighing. I sat on the bed and noticed that in corner of the room there was a big comfortable armchair and a small window above it I smiled because it was going to be a great place to watch the rain from. I sat like this for a few minutes before I got up and started unpacking, when I opened the build in wardrobe to put my clothes in it I gasped at how huge it was. I played some music on my laptop and the work was going fast, I was smiling the whole time.

Sometime later when I was almost finished the door opened and a short girl, probably about 5'3 feet tall, entered energetically, she was very beautiful slim and slender, with short straight hair and golden eyes, she looked like a doll. When she saw me, she screamed and jumped on me to give me a hug.

'Ohh finally you came.' She sounded very excited and her voice sounded like a ringing bell.

'Yeah, nice to meet you.' I laughed lightly because she still wasn't letting me go and it seemed like she wouldn't do it soon.

'Yeah, I'm Alice Cullen, and you are?' she asked and giggled.

'I'm Isabella Swan.' I was still embraced in the hug and it seemed ridiculous to me, this was the longest hug in my life.

'Oh this is such a pretty name Bella.' I smiled because this was the second time someone called me 'Bella' in just one day and I usually got one in a few months and I liked it a lot.

'Thank you.' I said softly, she laughed and hugged me tighter.

'Umm, you might want to let me go because we can't stay like this forever.' I hoped I didn't offend her with my statement but it was getting weird.

'Yeah, actually we can and I don't mind.' We both laughed but then suddenly she pulled away I watched confused by her sudden actions. She saw my confused expression and explained:

'I may not mind but you.. .' She seemed afraid for some reason I couldn't quite figure. I laughed and smiled warmly at her.

'Don't worry.' Relieve spread across her face and she smiled.

'Finally there is someone to live with.' Her words made me curious.

'What you never had a roommate before?' I was slightly shock because as far as I knew everyone had to have a roommate.

'No I had a few but they weren't the best people to live with.' She said that with a hint of pain in her voice.

'Oh, I understand' I really did actually.

'So anyway, do you want help with the unpacking?' There was so much hope in her eyes that I couldn't say 'no' to her.

'Yeah of course if you don't mind.' Her whole face light up.

'Yay.' She jumped to the bed end grabbed the last unpacked bag.

'So, Bella where do you come from?' She was very focused on the bag and looked very cute.

'Bulgaria and you?' her head shot up confusion written all over her face like I told her I came from the Moon.

'It's near Greece and Turkey, it's quite a small country so it's normal not to know it.' She nodded and I smiled at her, because she seemed ashamed.

'I'm from England.' It was quite obvious because of her accent.

'Ohh that's just so cool, I've always wanted to go there.' I was honest it was one of my dreams, that probably will never come reality. Her attention was on the bag again for some reason she found the content of my bag very intriguing.

'Do you have any siblings?' Alice asked me curiously.

'No, but I've always wanted to have one.' It was true I have craved for one all my life, thinking it will save me from my misery.

'How about you?'

'I have 2 brothers Edward and Emmett.' She rolled her eyes probably at some memories and continued. 'They really bug me sometimes, but I love them very much.' Her voice was filled with love and adoration.

'They study here, don't they?' I had the feeling that we were going to live in peace with her.

'Yes, Edward is 17 but he is 10th grade like us, and Emmett is 18 but he is 11th grade because they both started a year later.' I wanted to ask why but something told me not to, probably it was the pain in her voice.

'You almost don't have any make up, will have to improve it.' There was so much joy in her voice when she said the final part.

'You like to shop?' I hope the answer was 'no' but I was quite sure it wasn't going to as I wanted.

'I adore shopping, and you?' There was that same hope and I almost lied as I didn't want to offend her.

'No, sorry, it's quite a torture for me to shop.' I was hones because I was a lousy liar and besides I hated to lie. Alice's reaction was surprising she laughed and didn't seem a bit offended.

'Don't worry when you shop with me you'll love it.' Now it was my turn to laugh, there wasn't a chance I was going to ever like shopping.

'I doubt so but we can always try.' It didn't seem bad to go shopping with her. I didn't want any friend, but a shopping day wouldn't do any harm… I think.

'Yay.' Her cheerful voice rang through the apartment. She was done with my bag and I was surprised at how fast she works.

'Sorry but I have to go and take a shower.' She seemed disappointed and honestly I was to which wasn't good since I didn't want to get attached to anyone but she seemed such a good person and I almost hit myself for thinking like this, because every time I thought someone was a good person I always got betrayed by him. I became very good at hiding my emotions for the past 2 years, and was able to stay away from people and now I didn't want to ruin everything and being hurt again.

'Ok but you can always come here later.' Her expression was like sunshine, and I felt like she was afraid I wouldn't talk to her anymore.

'Thank you and I will.' She came and gave me a hug, after that she was out of my room. I lied again feeling slightly tired, my eyes were heavy and I closed them drifting to sleep. I woke up 15 minutes later starving. I got up and headed to the kitchen, Alice was nowhere near to be found so I assumed she was still in the shower. I thought it would be good if I made us dinner, so I opened the fridge in it there were eggs, bacon, cheese and a few tomatoes. Tomorrow I was going to the grocery shop and buy some things if I find it of course.

I started to make an omelet with cheese and bacon, when I finished it half an hour later I started to cut the tomatoes, unfortunately the amount I have made was too much and I was sure we were going to throw most of it away. I was just finishing putting the table when Alice appeared in black lulus and a yellow t-shirt.

'It smells delicious.' Her cheerful voice rang thought the apartment once again as she bounced to the kitchen.

'Thanks, I decided to make us dinner, hope you don't mind.' I wanted to kick myself because I never thought she might mind if I was using the kitchen.

'Oh no not at all I'm not using it anyway, besides I haven't had a dinner here for a long time.' She said sweetly.

'You don't mind that my boyfriend will come sometime soon.' Her voice had the fright again like she was afraid I would start hating her for some reason.

'No not at all, actually it will be great I made a lot of food, so maybe he could have dinner with us too.' I was hopeful I didn't want to throw the food and I was curious to meet her boyfriend too. Surprisingly she hugged me and whispered softly to my ear:

'Thank you.' Her voice was so grateful but I didn't know why, I didn't do anything special at all.

'There is nothing to thank me for.' There was no reason for her to thank me for such things like dinner and I wanted to tell her this, because after all I wasn't such a monster.

'There is trust me.' I looked at her curiously but dropped the subject because I didn't want to push her to tell me something she obviously didn't want. She sat next to on the table and put a bite in her mouth.

'Oh my gosh.' Her eyes were wide and I got nervous I did something wrong while cooking.

'I'm so sorry it probably tastes like garbage.' I was feeling awful how could I be so stupid, now she was probably thinking I was a complete idiot.

'Oh no, no it tastes amazing, I'm sorry if you thought I didn't like it, I just haven't taste so delicious food in a long time, that's why I reacted like that it was unexpected.' She hurried to explain so she wouldn't offend me more, her eyes were apologetic but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

'Really?!' I asked in disbelief because I couldn't believe she found my cooking amazing

'Yes of course, why would I lie to you?' She had a point so I just nodded feeling much better I didn't screw up.

'So do you have a boyfriend?' Her eyes were on mine looking curiously and a clear warning in them telling me not to lie.

'Umm, no I don't.' I felt the blush rising to my cheeks and I started biting my lower lip hoping she wouldn't notice my blush. But she just smiled at me.

'Tell me something about your boyfriend.' I changed the uncomfortable subject quickly before it got more uncomfortable.

'Oh, he's amazing, his name is Jasper and he always calms me dawn, I love him very much.' Her face was shining and it was quite obvious she loved him.

'Of course he's very handsome and when you're around him you feel relaxed and protected, he has this effect on people.' He was describing him with such a passion and just when she was about to continue the door opened and a very handsome boy entered. Alice got up from the chair and jumped on him kissing him passionately.

'Hey to you too.' He said when they stopped kissing. I noticed his voice was very soft

'I missed you so much.' And the truth sounded in every word.

'Me too.' He was a lot taller than her probably 6'2, he was slim but too skinny for my taste.

'Jasper this is my new roommate Bella Swan.' She moved aside so I could see him and his face was worried but he hid that fast.

'Nice to meet you Bella.' He smiled a bit but it seemed forced.

'It's nice to meet you to Jasper.' I was afraid I would do something to upset him and I didn't want enemies.

'Would you like to have dinner with us?' I asked timidly looking at my plate.

'She's an amazing cook, you should try her meal.' I blushed again. Alice was so excited and Jasper looked at her for a few minutes having a silent conversation with her. I felt uncomfortable but didn't want to interrupt.

'Ok, I'll have dinner with you.' He said finally. I got up and went to the kitchen to prepare his meal, Alice came after me.

'Don't be offended but he is very protective of me, and like I said we had some pretty bad experience with the previous roommates.' She apologize but I wasn't offended even though it was nice to know that he has just been cautious then just hating me for some reason.

'Don't worry Alice I understand better than you can imagine.' I said assuring her that I was ok with him and I wasn't offended.

'You know Bella I have the feeling we will be great friends.' She smiled at me and hugged me once again. I took the plate after the hug and headed back to the living room. I placed the plate in front of Jasper smiling timidly. He took a bite and smiled this time truly.

'It is amazing Bella.' This time he was hones and there was no doubt about that. We ate in silence for a few minutes before Jasper broke the uncomfortable situation.

'So, Bella where are you from?' His icy blue eyes looking directly into my brown ones, felt a chill running down my body, suddenly feeling nervous.

'I'm from Bulgaria it's near Greece and turkey, it's a small country very beautiful, but it has a lot of problems with its government.' I explained to him hoping I didn't annoy him too much.

'I see, well I've heard a few things about it.' He didn't seem annoyed just the opposite he seemed interested. He was smiling warmly at me.

'Do you have any siblings?' same as Alice I thought and smiled.

'No I don't, how about you?' I became more relax in his persistence maybe because he was friendlier to me now.

'I have an older sister called Rosalie.' He laughed to himself probably at some memory.

'And she is my best friend.' Alice interrupted 'And she is Emmett's girlfriend.' She seemed sad for some reason and I smiled warmly at her thinking she would feel better.

'It would be nice to meet them.' I said it but it wasn't really the truth because I was afraid meeting them, unfortunately the words came from my mouth before I could stop them. Alice's eyes sparked and there was a huge grin spread across her face.

'Well we will gather tonight to watch a movie, you can come with us if you want.' Fear shot through my body.

'Umm… I'm very tired Alice and I would prefer to go to sleep.' The disappointment was obvious and cursed myself for getting into this.

'But maybe next time when you gather and when I'm not so tired.' I added quickly not wanting to see her like this. I was getting attached to her and this was bad very bad.

'Yeah of course.' She sounded better but still not satisfied. We finished the dinner and cleaned the table. After that Alice and Jasper left for the night with the others. When they were out I washed the dishes and went to my room to take a shower, when I was done with it I dressed myself in a big flannel pants and a male sized t-shirt. I was tired but I also wanted a cigarette so I took my jacket and my pack of smokes and went through my window on the fire-escape ladder and headed to the roof of the building because I didn't want to smoke in my room or in the apartment. I was on the roof after a few minutes where the view was amazing and the wind was blowing through my hair, the feeling was amazing and I felt incredibly good. I lighter my smoke and sat on a concrete bock just enjoying the feeling of freedom and peace. I sat there for half an hour just watching the night sky and the stars, but I became too tired so I got up and headed to my room. When I went to bed I fell asleep immediately. This was a very nice day and something told me the next day was going to be even better.

A/n I hope you enjoyed reading it. And if I have any mistakes please tell me so I could correct them. Next chapter Bella meets Edward.

Reviews make my day 


	7. Chapter 7

The Meeting

I woke up feeling rested, calm and a bit enthused. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, too early to do anything so I decided I could kill some time on my favorite spot on the roof. So I got up, took a shower, dressed, made coffee and headed to the roof with my cigarettes and IPod. The sun had just rose and it was beautiful, the morning chill was so refreshing and the view was so calming and amazing that I spent at least 2 hours just thinking and dreaming, but my little bit of heaven had to be interrupted by all of the chores I had to do for the day, so with a heavy sigh I got up and headed back to my room. I decided that I would start my to-do list whit shopping for groceries, that way I will look around the city and get to know it a bit, and maybe if I had luck I wouldn't get lost, so I dressed took my things and went out. I got out of the building quickly, and found myself surrounded by lots of lots of cars and people. I started to walk in a random direction hoping I would have luck and end up at a groceries store. While I was walking I couldn't help but notice that Ottawa or at least the part I was seeing was beautiful and very well arranged. So as I was walking and absorbing everything I saw I really ended up next to a grocery shop, I couldn't believe my luck these days, quickly I popped in and was impressed by how huge the store was and how many things it had, so that's why it took me quite the remarkable time to find everything I needed, but in the end I managed to find all of the things I needed, and I was back on my way to my new apartment, hopefully I had memorized the way otherwise I would be in a serious trouble, but soon I was in front of the building where I resided, I entered and was very amazed to find that I had no idea where I was supposed to go to find my apartment . I started to roam around the building desperately trying to find my apartment, unfortunately with no success , I was feeling very desperate and at the edge of tears when I saw Jacob, I quickly called him, he turned around and smiled.

"Hey there Bella, nice to see you again" Smiling sweetly he greeted me

"Hey Jacob" I answered, I was a bit ashamed that I was lost once again but I didn't have many options so I just asked him

"I'm lost… again… would you mind showing me the room again " Even though I tried to hide my blush my cheeks became red

"Hahahah no problemo , room 88b right ? " He seemed amused and ready to help me

" Yeah , that's my number" I was impressed he had memorized my room number but didn't say anything. He just walked me to my room and while walking we kept a light conversation.

"Here we are, Bella " He pointed to the door number and winked at me

" Thank you Jacob, I'm glad you helped me " And I was. Probably if it wasn't for him I was still going to roam around the building. We said goodbyes and I entered the apartment with the intention of making pancakes for breakfast. I went to my room for a quick wardrobe change into something more comfortable and went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I was just about to pour the first one in the pan when Alice came in.

" Omg you're cooking again" She bounced to me to see what I was cooking, she seemed rested and cheerful just like yesterday

" Yeah sure, will you join me for some pancakes ? " I asked hoping she would have breakfast with me.

" Sure, but my brothers are going to come, so if it isn't too much to ask would you make some more , so we could all have breakfast together" She was ashamed she'd asked such thing, but it wasn't a problem for me I enjoyed cooking very much.

" Yeah sure, don't worry I like cooking a lot " I felt terrified of meeting her brothers, but I managed to hide my anxiety , and to smile lightly

"Great, you're the best Bella " She squalled and went to her room to dress up herself . Soon she was ready and she just came out of the room when the door opened with a bang, I jumped afraid and saw a huge boy with golden eyes and short brown hair, he was enormous and respectful in size but everything in him was showing that he's actually a sweetheart.

" I smell food, where it is ? " He said laughing and started to look around for the pancakes

" Right here, I made pancakes, here you are " I gave him a plate and he immediately started eating.

" Bella this is my rude big brother Emmett" Alice said while looking at her brother like she would kill him, fortunately looks don't kill. A minute later in the room came the most gorges woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She was with long curly blond hair, with an incredible figure and amazing blue eyes. Her face was angelic and her manners were perfect .

" Yey Rosalie is here" Alice announced and bounced to her to give her a big hug

" Nice to meet you Bella" Her melodic voice filled the room, but I couldn't help but noticed she knew my name I was just about to ask how when Alice explained

" I told them yesterday about you , sorry if I hadn't had to " Her puppy face was so adorable that even if I had something in mind now I didn't

" No problem Alice , calm, everything's fine " With a laugh I continued to make the pancakes.

" Bella , you cook delicious , I think you'll have to make a few dozen just for me " Emmett's booming voice made us all laugh.

Soon Jasper was with us too, and I wasn't feeling nervous at all, we were keeping a light and fun conversation when I met the most mesmerizing green eyes I have seen, and I couldn't do anything except gaze in them. I forgot about anything and anyone, there was no time no movement just those pair of green eyes, I don't know how long I have stared at them but it must have been pretty long because everyone in the room cleared their throat at the same time, and I had to break out my daze, when I was able to think and see clearly again I found that those eyes belonged to the most handsome man on the planet. He was tall and perfectly fit , his face with perfect features , his bronze locks messy and his scent overwhelming. I could watch him for decades and I probably still won't have enough.

" Nice to meet you , you must be Bella" Again I was hit and dazed but this time by his melodic voice, he gave me his hand to shook it and I gladly accepted it. The moment I took his hand I felt an electric jolt move through my whole body.

" Yeah nice to meet you" I said in a trembling voice

" I'm Edward by the way " He said giving me a crooked smile that almost got me unconscious, I just smiled back at him unable to say anything, but then Alice's voice reminded me of something very important

" Bella, your pancakes " Alice said softly trying not to be too harsh and I immediately jumped because I had totally forgotten about them

" The pancakes !" I hurried to the pan and sighed a big sigh of relief, because they weren't burned

" Edward would you like some ?" I had to ask, my voice still shaking, I turned to face him and that's when I saw the blonde woman glaring so furiously I immediately blushed and felt ashamed

" Sorry I didn't saw you, my name is Bella, nice to meet you " I gave her my hand for a handshake but all she did was pass me like I didn't existed, I looked at the floor hoping it would swallow me, but no such thing happened, so I decided the best was to act like nothing happened and returned making my pancakes.

" Forgive my rude girlfriend, and yes I would love some breakfast, I'm starving" Edward's voice made shivers come down my spine. I gave him a plate and turned again to make more.

" Bella you can definitely cook" Edward sounded so sweet and gentle I couldn't help but smile widely

" Thank you, and how about your girlfriend, will she want some" I felt pain the moment I said "your girlfriend" and I couldn't understand why, he was no one to me and yet I felt like I wanted to know him and to be friends with him.

" No I'm on a diet" Her icy voice was so harsh that I jumped.

"Where have you left your manners Tanya" Edward shot to her

" Probably she doesn't have any " Rosalie said with an evil grin on her face.

" Of course I have" This time time she sounded way softer than before.

" So Bella, where are you from" Edward asked and Jasper laughed lightly, because he assumed I got that question pretty often.

" I'm from Bulgaria…" I was about to say where it was when Tanya interrupted me

" Ohh this is an island in the Pacific ocean right ? " Her smile was so smug that I almost started laughing, though I considered I probably shouldn't so I managed to contain it, and Edwards expression was so mortified, that I felt pity for him. He didn't seemed her type of man.

" Well actually no, it is in Europe , between Greece , Turkey and Romania, it a small country" Patiently I explained for a hundred time

" Great no manners, and no brains" Rosalie again managed to make me want to laugh and this time I couldn't resist and chuckled, unfortunately Tanya heard it and jumped from her chair

" I don't want to be in a room with such idiots, and all of you don't have a sense of fashion" With that last sentence she headed to the door and slammed it shut,. We all watched after her but no one made the effort to go after her, not even Edward, which I found strange, weren't they supposed to be in love or something ? Anyway the rest of the morning and until lunch we spent talking and chatting like old friends. And as much as hate to admit it I like it so much .. I haven't had such a good time in a long while. Later they all had to go and I decided I didn't want to go with them, and that I needed some peace, to clear my thoughts and maybe think about Edward. So I cleaned and decided to go to the roof with my cigarettes, when I had little view of the roof I sow somebody there, I quickly turned to go down but it was too late the person had already seen me, and whn he turned it was Edward, seeing him almost made me fall, he saw that and hurried to help me climb.

A/n Sorry guys I haven't had updated in a while but I didn't have any time I promise next chapter soon, Also I would love some feedback.

Next chapter Edward and Bella are becoming closer and school starts


End file.
